User talk:Wikipedia ww
Welcome Hi, welcome to Honorverse! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Treecat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 02:18, 17 April 2009 Re:Treecats, MA and all Hey there, glad to hear from you! Well, "policing" your edits sounds like I'm getting after you on purpose :-)) Just kidding, I just generally use the latest changes list to find things to do, that's why I edited so many of the same things you've edited. Just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate the work you're doing on the grammar, there's a lot of work to be done... We should have a more general discussion on the whole tense matter, I'll try to formulate something for the Editing Conventions talk page and tell the others to give us their thoughts. One major case where I would advocate the change to present tense is the Timeline, 'cause these kinds of timelines are generally written in present tense even if the events occured 1000 years ago... by the way, I just read the first pre-released chapters of Torch of Freedom, and this moves the latest in-universe reference to 2084 PD, or 4187 CE. Well, at least DW seems to have adopted the dating system he uses in the Safehold Saga for future books, so we should get more details on when certain events occur. -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 15:42, September 7, 2009 (UTC) KIS If your question concerns the OFS article changes (you didn't specified what KISsed article you mean) - I tried to recorrect language fixes resulting with factual errors or new content at variance with the novels. Generally doing it I very rare use undo or rollback functions. It leads sometimes to delete off-topic content, obvious statements or truisms. I was also trying to correct traditional machine punctuation (like: "--") - it isn't necessary here. More details after more detailed questions. --dotz 21:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) There are a few problems: # the basic one - concerning what encyclopedia or wiki should be (IMO it should be simple, we can discuss details - how - but not that principle; we can write here everything, but - for God's sake - not at one article; I suggest "context section" in articles you think were to much censored, essays category for more specultative issues you like or even to activate your blog; secondary info, eg. necessary on temporary basis I used to plant with references - which annoys SaganamiFan, when to much of them appear) # I suggest prospective reeditions and I try to explain at least some of my edits at talk pages and recently - as edit summaries - with no response form you on specific talk page - may be it is better way of communication than fight on user's talk page. # in connection with points 1 and 2 - I suggest to return discussing details at right places.--dotz 05:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC)